


Irondad promts

by sserendip1ty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Hawkeye - Freeform, Irondad, Other, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker fluff, Rhodey - Freeform, Tony stark acting as Peters parental figure, clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserendip1ty/pseuds/sserendip1ty
Summary: Just random little Irondad promts.
Relationships: irondad - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Pumpkin Carving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Peter Parker and Tony Stark carving faces into pumpkins

Peter’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. “What do you mean you have never carved a pumpkin?!” he exclaimed.

Tony looked taken aback.  
“Well it was just never something my parents did. They weren’t exactly the lets sit down together and carve a pumpkin type.”

“We need to fix this.” Peter finally stood and grabbed onto Tony’s hand.

“Wh..What? Pete it’s okay I do-“  
Peter cut him off before he could finish.  
“No you have to experience it. It is so much fun Mr stark!” 

Peter’s smile was contagious and Tony couldn’t help but find himself giving in and let himself be dragged to the elevator.

“We are going to buy some pumpkins and I will show you how to carve it.” 

Tony laughed. “Sure kid.”  
He had those big excited puppy eyes. How could he say no to him?

~🕷~ ~🕷~ ~🕷~

Tony smiled as he watched Peter demonstrate how to carve the pumpkin.  
His tongue was out to the side making him look like and actual puppy and a smile that could melt anyone’s heart. 

“There we go! Finished” Peter exclaimed and turned the pumpkin to face Tony.  
The pumpkin had triangle eyes and a big wonky mouth. 

“It looks great kid.”

“Now it’s your turn Mr Stark!” Peter smiled and pushed a non-carved pumpkin over to him.

Tony leaned over and ruffled the kid’s hair “Thanks kid.”

Tony started carving and Peter grabbed a second pumpkin to carve.  
It took tony way longer than he expected to finish but Peter didn’t mind. He was enjoying watching him and chatting away. 

“Alright I’m done kiddo.” Tony swivelled the pumpkin around to Peter. 

“Woahhhh! Mr stark yours looks so good! Look at all the detail on it.” Peters smile was so wide that it made him smile too. 

“Why don’t we put them up on the bench and put candles in them?” Tony suggested as he pushed the finished pumpkins to the kid. 

“Yes! Then we can show Pepper when she comes home later.” 

Tony’s heart warmed at how excited Peter was.  
“I am sure she is going to love them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are welcome to leave promt requests in the comments. I have been pretty depressed lately though so I am not sure how often I will be able to complete promts and post. I will try my best though


	2. Partner costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> Peter parker and Tony Stark decide to do a partner costume! Who would they dress up as?

“Hey..Mr Stark?” 

Tony looked up from where he was working. “Yeah kid? What’s up?” 

“I…I was wondering…..actually never mind.” Peter waved a hand and looked back down at the work on his desk.

Tony’s eyebrow rose in confusion.   
“Nuh uh kid. Tell me. What do you want to ask?” 

Tony rose from his seat and walked over to him and leaned against the desk.

“Well….Halloween is coming up and Clint is throwing this party at the tower and I am not really sure what to go as and I don’t want to embarrass myself because I have never really been to a party before so I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do a partner costume so it wouldn’t be so embarrassing.”

Peter spluttered that out like word vomit but thankfully Tony understood everything.

Tony smiled down at the kid “You want to do a partner costume?”

Peter nodded shyly “But…You don’t have to Mr Stark. It’s fine, it was a stupid ide-“

“Kid stop. I would love to.” 

Peters head snapped back up to look at his mentor. Eyes widening in surprise. “Really!?”

Tony laughed. “Yeah kid. Why not? I didn’t really have a costume planned anyway. Was just going to go as a casual Tony Stark.”

That made Peter laugh. 

“So what did you have in mind for our costumes kid?”

Peter slowly smiled and began to laugh. “I have the perfect idea”

~🕷~~🕷~~🕷~

Peter looked to Tony and couldn’t stop smiling. He loved their costumes.

Tony chuckled. “You ready to win best costume?” 

Peter nodded in excitement “We look so cool!”

The elevator doors opened revealing the avengers all decked out in their costumes, drinking, laughing and having fun. 

Pepper caught Tony’s eye and smiled. She already knew about them doing a partner costume and thought it was adorable.

“Woah you guys look great!” Clint exclaimed as he saw them both.   
“Let me guess. This was your idea Spider kid?” 

Peter laughed and nodded “Yep!”  
Peter extended his lightsabre and turned it on. The light and the hum of the lightsaber filled the room.   
“Tony made the lightsaber and he made his own Blaster pistol!” 

Rhodey placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Han Solo… nice.”

Tony laughed as he looked down at his costume. “Yeah kid wanted to be Luke and insisted I be his best friend Han.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are welcome to leave promt requests in the comments. I have been pretty depressed lately though so I am not sure how often I will be able to complete promts and post. I will try my best though

**Author's Note:**

> You are welcome to leave promt requests in the comments. I have been pretty depressed lately though so I am not sure how often I will be able to complete promts and post. I will try my best though.


End file.
